


these are

by arsenouselation



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses, steps and half-steps. (in 22 sentences)</p>
            </blockquote>





	these are

**Author's Note:**

> General whatthefckery, a sort of disposal until I can write something else.

these are  
_glimpses._

_« arsenous elation »_

 

 




At the end of it all, you wonder.

 

 




Before the winter that took him, he teaches you a lesson. _The world will take things from you if don’t know how to keep 'em._

You smile and say, _Of course, Buck. Whatever you say._

 

 

 




And you think, looking at his face that is smooth from forgetting (unlike yours that crumples from remembering): _you are an old wound and you are the salve(-ation)._

 

 




Your arms tremble as you and the world rush past the spot where you lost him.

The wind has replaced his screaming, and it tells you to watch, watch, watch—keep watching.

 

 




You stare at him as he laughs that open laugh of his, caught between the next breath and the words unsaid in your mouth.

 

 




That night, you hold yourself tighter where you lay, mouth aching, stomach curling in on itself.

His quiet words line the shadows of the tent, now voiceless.

 

 




_See?_ I told you so.

 

 




In your dreams, you travel back to Brooklyn.

There is music where there wasn't before, and his young face now holds something you can't understand.

 

 




"If you’re going to live, live it dancing, so come _on_ Stevie."

 

 

  10. 

After eternity.

You stand in the middle of the crowded street now, looking at him after eternity; this time, your mind tells you, _this time tell him—_

 

 

   11.

He is wrong, you now realize, because this, this isn’t right.

 

 

   12.

It is a strange thing, looking at the face of a dead man.

Stranger still that your heart sinks at the sight of a long-loved one.

 

 

  13.

It will take you five more years to find him, ten years to be able to hold him, and forever to unlove him.

 

 

   14.

Any moment now, you are sure.

But instead of Death, you find warm arms wrapping around you, the steady voice saying, _Breathe Stevie, Don’t leave me Stevie._

 

 

  15.

You fight and claw for redemption, for a chance to prove to him, shove to his face, _you only lose what you cling to._


End file.
